Without You
by TheScarletBelle
Summary: Faberry, Calzona, AND Rizzles! What happens when Rachel goes missing, and Quinn is in the hospital feeling as helpless as ever. Rated M for language and content.


Just to start off I want to say that you don't need to know all of the characters to understand this story. I know that sounds impossible considering it includes 3 different shows, but it's true. Everything is explained, but I don't give full descriptions of the characters or anything. The only problem you might find is that I make a couple of references to the shows and there are a few cameos of people from the shows, but you guys can ask me anything!

The 3 shows are Glee, Grey's Anatomy, and Rizzoli & Isles. I wrote this because I have always wanted to see a fix with my 3 OTPs and who better to write it than myself? It was originally for myself, but my friends read it and loved it so I want to see what you guys think!

The main characters in this are Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, Jane Rizzoli, and Maura Isles. (In case you don't know one of them and want to look it up :P)

Quinn Fabray and Arizona Robbins are the most prominent characters in the story, but it goes from all of their points of view (but in 3rd person).

I hope you enjoy it! And pleeeease tell me what you think!

(Chapter 2 is on it's way, it's being edited now.)

Chapter 1: Rachel's point of view.

"Best. Night. Ever." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear before chastely kissing her. She could be in this moment forever, but then Quinn pulled away from their embrace and smiled at her. She started to back up and when she got to the stairs she quickly spun around and walked down them. Rachel didn't move an inch and just watched her beautiful girlfriend get farther away from her till she turned around again. She was leaning against her car door and smiling wildly.

"You know I love you, right?" she yelled before opening the car door and waiting for a moment for Rachel's response.

"I love you too." Rachel blushed. Quinn got into the car and within a minute she had driven away leaving Rachel alone on her porch. Rachel stood there for a couple more seconds before walking a few steps over to the swinging bench. She put her bag down and dropped herself next to it, letting out a happy sigh. She sat there for a few moments with her eyes closed, until she heard what sounded like a foot step in front her. Her eyes opened immediately and it took her a moment to register what was happening. There was a man towering over her, dressed all in black. She jumped off the swing and ran for the door but being that he was already so close, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifter her off the ground. She was fighting with everything she had to get away from him. Kicking and swinging her arms wildly. Then she remembered the one thing she cherished more than Quinn, her vocal cords. She started to let out a scream but before she could get loud enough for a neighbor to hear, his hand was over her mouth. She was still struggling to get out of his grip as he pulled her off the porch. She kicked him in the shin and he full over with a small grunt. Rachel started to run in the other direction, not taking the risk of trying to get back into her house, but then she ran into something. She backed up and there was a different man standing in front of her. He looked older than the other and a little shorter. His face had scars and was a little disfigured. Rachel's eyes widened as she started to slowly back up. He smiled at her smugly and just watched her until she went to turn around. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She let out a whimper because his grip on her forearm was extremely tight. She looked around to see if there was anyone wandering the neighborhood or if any lights were on in the houses surrounding them. Her eyes slowly moved back to the man holding on to her. He shook his head at her as if he knew what she was thinking. At that moment, the other man came from behind her and covered her mouth. The shorter one let go of her and walked over to the medical van that she didn't notice until then. The one holding on to her brought his lips right by her ear before saying "If you try anything, you can be sure that you will regret it later." Being as terrified as she was, Rachel still was struggling to get out of his grip. He brought her to the back of the van and opened the door. He threw her in, and got in behind her. As her closed the door, it got dark and all Rachel could do was sit on the floor in terror as the van drove away from her home.


End file.
